Nap time on Andromeda
by Destroyer Uv Nations
Summary: Dylan needs to control his immature crew.


Tyr, Beka, and Harper are hanging out on the bridge of Andromeda when Tyr suddenly says, "People who think they know everything are a great annoyance to those of us that do."

"TYR DROP you selfish BUTTHEAD!" Beka yells at him from across the room.

"I will make my way over there, Beka, if you do not take that back," Tyr says. "NOW!"

"NO!"

"Here I come," Tyr says, getting up.

"No," Beka says.

"Last chance." Tyr is crossing the room.

"Stay TYR!" Beka says in a panic.

Tyr grabs her hair. "I will not let go until you say it."

"I'm sorry," Beka says. "I take it back." Tyr lets go of her hair and turns around.

"Tyr drop," Beka whispers.

Tyr whirls and grabs her hair again. "You test me, woman."

"Sorry," Beka says.

Tyr lets go. "You do it to yourself."

"You pull my hair, I insult you," Beka says. "We do it to each other."

"You provoke it," Tyr replies. "You do it all."

"Tyr, you are so self-centered," Beka says.

"Was that an insult," Tyr asks.

"Yes," Beka answers. "But no need to come over here."

"No need, you failed," Tyr tells her.

"I bet Harper doesn't think I failed," Beka says. "HAh right Harper?"

"Hey!" Harper says. "Nope you did good OW OW OW OW TYR let go of my hair!"

"Oh gosh," Beka says. "TYR I will grab your UGLY DREADLOCKS and pull them OFF if you lay one finger on my CREW, MY CREW!"

"OH HO OW Beka he's got me, BEKA!" Harper complains.

"Tyr LET GO!" Beka yells. "I will come over there."

"Bring it," Tyr says.

At that moment Dylan walks in. "What's going on."

"Uh oh," Beka says. "Hi."

"This doesn't look mature to me," Dylan says. "It. Really. Doesn't."

"I know, Tyr is being childish," Beka says.

"Yeah, I see that. He huffed by me while I walked in," Dylan says.

"GOOD! He can walk his fat *** off a cliff," Beka says.

"Yeah! I agree!" Harper says. "He can't just go throwing people around for nothing. By their Hair! So he may as well walk his big giant fat *** off a cliff. And guess what, I'll laugh."

"And he'll die MYAHAHAAA," Beka snorts.

"Get along everyone," Dylan says.

"Sorry, Dylan, but he's gotta go," Beka says.

Now, Beka, I'm sure he wasn't the only one to cause this..." Dylan says.

"He started it, I swear."

"I. Know. You."

"Hello Captain," Rommie says. "Is there anything I can do for you today?"

"Ah, hello Rommie. Good that you're here," Dylan says. "I can have a pleasant grown-up conversation, that's what."

"Oh I see," Rommie says knowingly. "Everyone's being immature again."

"Poopy," Harper says. "Yeah Rommie wommie?"

"Don't call me that."

"Why would you even call her that anyway? See what I mean Rommie, they all are losing it," Dylan says.

"Yes they are," Rommie agrees. "I have the urge to close a door on their heads."

"When the time comes, I'll permit that," Dylan says.

"I just have one question," Beka says.

"Yes?" Dylan says.

"Is Tyr dead yet?"

"The time will not co- HAHAHA yeah is Tyt off the cliff?" Harper says. "That sounds funny."

"Hahaha Harper, good one," Beka says. "Tyt."

"Haha, lets suckle on Tyt," Harper says.

"EEWWWW!"

"Too far now," Dylan says.

"Definitely," Rommie agrees. "Should I increase the gravity and stick them to the floor?"

"The language in this room is beyond me," Gaheris says. "Wait, nothing's beyond me. That's below me."

"Gaheris. Gapoopis. Hahaha I'm so funny," Beka snorts. "Your name backwards is Sire Hag."

"Guess what," Gaheris says.

"What?"

"I have the capability to ignore that," Gaheris says. "Tyr CAN walk his fat *** into a sinkhole. And you can too."

"Whatever you say, Sire Hag."

"Akeb, hmmm, what horrible word can I turn that into, I wonder..." Gaheris says. "Beka. There we go. I did it."

"ExxCUUUUSE me," Beka says.

"What a smart*** he is," Harper says. "I'm on Beka's side."

"Thank you Harper."

"Rommie, now's the time to stick them to the floor," Dylan says.

"Yes sir," Rommie says. She increases the gravity so they are stuck to the floor. "I didn't stick you, Captain."

"Grr, I can't move," Beka says.

"Ow, Sire Hag's leg is stuck on my head," Harper complains.

"His butts in my face," Beka says.

"If you put an s at the end of it, it's not my name anymore," Gaheris says.

"Whatever," says Harper.

Tyr walks in. "Did I miss something amusing? It appears I did, HA!"

"Aww, he's alive," Beka says.

"That is the first thing on his mind," Dylan says. " We don't even have a cliff or a sinkhole on the Andromeda..."

"I can dream," Beka says.

"...who I won't tell to let you up until you behave. All of you," Dylan says. "And Tyr, you may join them if you start anything."

"Okay, okay, I'm behaving now," Beka says."

"Seriously, I think I'm drowning in leg," Harper says.

"That's your own leg," Gaheris says.

"Oh."

"How," Beka wonders.

Trance walks in. "Hi everyone! Why are you all laying on the floor?" she asks. "Oh, are we playing twister?"

"They're taking their kindergarten naps," Dylan explains.

"Oh, is it that time already?" Trance says.

"Rommie, let Beka up from her nap," Dylan says.

"Yes, sir."

Beka stands up. "Really, Dylan...but thank you."

"Did nap time work?" Dylan asks.

Beka grumbles. "Yes."

"Let me up, Rommie!" Harper says. Rommie ignores him. Trance is napping.

"A word of advice, Dylan. I think Tyr needs a nap," Beka says.

"Dylan, Tyr can have my napping space, I'm not tired anymore," Gaheris says.

"Let Gaheris up, Rommie," Dylan says. She does.

"AH AH AHAHA RRRRRRRRMMMMMMMM," Harper complains.

"That's not helping your cause, Harper," Beka tells him.

"I'll be good. I'll be great," Harper says. "Now can I get up. I have a leg cramp."

"I AM NOT TAKING A DUMB NAP FOR NOTHING!" Tyr randomly yells.

"Why is there shouting?" Trance asks.

"Because Tyr needs a nap, Trance," Dylan replies.

"Yes, he seems a bit cranky," Trance agrees.

"Rommie, nap Tyr till he sees we don't need to yell," Dylan says.

Tyr tries to run. Rommie naps Tyr. Tyr is angryfied.

"That's not where I was," Gaheris says. "I was in the corner."

"I did the best I could," Rommie says.

"I'm being quiiiet," Harper whispers.

"No you're not, I can hear you mumbling," Dylan says.

Beka is lounging in the chair.

"This is INSANE!" Tyr shouts. "LET ME UP! NOW!"

"DO I need to silence you?" Rommie says.

"Tyr, think about why you're napping," Dylan says. "Alright, I haven't heard mumbling from Harper for at least five seconds. Rommie, let him up." Rommie does.

"What room is this," Gaheris asks randomly.

"I haven't noticed," Dylan says.

"Obviously the bridge," Rommie answers. "With the flying chair."

"I will refrain from tearing you all apart and yelling," Tyr says.

"You are unable to do anything until I take you off your nap," Rommie says.

"Let Tyr up, Rommie. I'm decent. I'll let him join in snack time," Dylan says. Rommie lets Tyr up.

"Snack time?" Trance asks excitedly.

Tyr storms out.

"Oh, but TYR it's SNACK time!" Trance calls after him.

"So what's for snack today, Dylan?" Beka asks.

"Dah Dha DA DA... we have celery sticks YUM, carrots, olives, with ranch dressing dip to your hearts desire," Dylan announces.

"My heart doesn't desire that," Harper says.

"Yum, healthy!" Trance says.

Beka looks sad. "I wanted cupcakes."

"I baked brownies this morning," Gaheris says.

"No you didn't," Dylan says.

Everyone screams "BROWNIEESSS!" and swamps Gaheris. "Yes. I did," he says. He gives out brownies. Tyr comes in, takes a brownie, and leaves.

"He didn't deserve that brownie," Beka says.

"YES heaven come to me baby," Harper says.

"Alright, you asked for it, Harper," Beka says. "Kidding."

"Beka, this brownie is my one and only in the universe," Harper says. "...on the other hand, it needs some sugar. Give me some sugar, Beka, even though it's weird and we'd never."

"Okay, I'm done here," Beka says. "This is too weird."

"I put plenty of sugar in them," Gaheris says. "You don't know what you're talking about. My brownies are perfection."

Tyr comes in. "I've had better."

"Ooooooh," Beka says.

Gaheris bites a celery stick. Hard.

"Now there we go, see, it's good," Dylan says. "Yum yum yum. I prefer the olives."

"Make sure you don't drop any on my beautiful clean carpets," Rommie says.

"Too late," Harper says.

"Harper! Clean it up!" Rommie says.

"Oh, it's stained. It'll never come off," Harper says. "I'll need to install new deck plating. Don't worry, I'll have it done in like four awesome minutes."

"You better, I spent all morning vacuuming," Rommie says.

Dylan walks over and wipes it off.

"Thank you, Dylan," Rommie says. "I can always count on my captain, which is more than I can say for any of you."

Gaheris throws his disgusting celery stick down.

"OH there we go again," Harper says.

Rommie zaps Gaheris in the butt.

"HEY rawr," Gaheris says.

Dylan goes over and picks it up.

"Thank you again, Dylan," Rommie says.

"You're welcome, Rommie."

"Wait, how is she welcome? Of course she's welcome here," Harper says. "If you want to get technical, we are all inside her. We are the ones that are welcome, cause if we weren't we'd all have zapped butts like Gaheris over there."

"I'm inside myself..." Rommie says.

Weeiiirrrdd


End file.
